


Better With Age

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alpha Males, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Come Swallowing, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, Wish Fulfillment, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gets a surprise at the end of Colonial Day.</p><p>Many thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Age

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Brig, Into the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573322) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



Lee got back to _Galactica_ from the Colonial Day celebration and went to his quarters. He stepped in, switched on the light and stared. Kara was standing in the middle of his office, Karl behind her, as if they’d been waiting for him to get back.

“So Captain, what do you want to do with her?”

Lee was mesmerized by the sight of Kara in that dress with one of the ties over her eyes. The other was apparently around her wrists. The way Helo had her wrists tied pushed Kara’s breasts forward as if just waiting for someone’s hands, and Holy Hera! He’d seen Kara in a lot of different guises, but he’d never seen her like this, and he liked it. 

Helo pushed her toward Lee, stopped her a couple of feet away, and repeated, “Captain Adama, sir, what you do you want to do with your pilot?”

The pulse in Kara’s neck was beating rapidly, and when Lee reached out and ran a finger down the center of her, from her chin to the plunging neckline of the dress, he swore it jumped. He didn’t look away from Kara as he asked, “What can I do?”

Kara opened her mouth, and Helo yanked at her. “Anything you want. Tonight, she agreed to let me be in charge, so I brought her here to see if you wanted to play, too. She can’t say no to anything if I agree to it. I’ve seen you look at her. I know you want her. So tell me. What do you want to do to her?” He eyed Lee. “Or is it what you want her to do to you?”

Lee sucked in a breath. 

“That’s it, isn’t it? You want her to...what? I bet you want her on her knees. Yeah. She’s blindfolded, hands tied behind her back. You want her on her knees, sucking you off, don’t you?”

Kara whimpered.

“Seems she wants that, too. She wants to be on her knees for her CAG, sucking him until he comes.”

Lee couldn’t deny there were other things he’d love to do, but the appeal of Kara on her knees swallowing his come was irresistible, so he cleared his throat and made himself speak. “Yes, Kara. I want you on your knees, sucking me off.”

Again, a noise from Kara, and a grin from Helo. “Let’s give the lady what she wants, Captain. Unzip and have a seat.”

Lee went to his sofa, unzipped his uniform pants, pushed them down, and sat. 

Helo held tight to Kara’s wrists and whispered something in her ear before he pushed her gently forward. When he stopped her, she was right in front of Lee, and he whispered in her ear again. She shook her head, but he said, “Yes, Kara,” and pushed down on her shoulder. She got to her knees and shuffled forward until she was between Lee’s knees.

“A little further, Kara. Yeah. That’s it. Perfect.”

Lee reached to guide her and Helo stopped him. “No. Trust me. She can do this without any help. The only thing she does better is fly.” He stroked her hair and said, “Now, Kara. Suck your CAG off. Show him what you can do.”

Lee sat back, stretching his arms on the back of the sofa. Kara leaned forward, feeling her way with her face. She rubbed her cheek along his erection and sighed. As she was getting to know Lee’s body, Helo had pulled the chair up behind her and raised her dress. Lee couldn’t decide where to look - at Kara’s mouth, inching closer and closer to his cock, or at the skin being uncovered by Helo’s hands. 

“Kara. You were naughty tonight, weren’t you? No panties? Were you hoping to see some action?” He smacked her ass lightly and Kara grunted softly.

Her questing mouth found the head of Lee’s cock and she opened her mouth, just a little, skimming down to the base and back up. She flicked her tongue at the tip, and Lee jumped. _Gods_.

He couldn’t watch her and not come right then, so he watched Helo. He stroked Kara’s ass, running a knuckle down the center, “Gods, Kara. You’re so wet. You _were_ cruising tonight, weren’t you? Would just anybody have done? Maybe you could have frakked the Vice President. I think we can do better than just anybody, though.” Just as Kara closed her mouth over the head of Lee’s cock, Helo speared two fingers into her, and she moaned sharply. The sound vibrated through him, and he almost reached down to hold her off for a minute.

“So, Captain. Do you want her to suck you off while I frak her from behind? Do you want her to swallow?”

Lee was nearly cross-eyed at the suggestion, and Helo grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes. What do you say, Kara? You want two cocks in you at the same time?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, just got on his knees and shoved in, pushing Kara further down on Lee’s cock, then rocking her back up when he pulled out. Kara’s whimpers and moans brought Lee to climax embarrassingly quickly, and he looked down to watch her sucking his softening cock, then pulling off and licking the edges of her mouth. 

Lee put his hands under her shoulders to raise her up and leaned forward to kiss her. The change in angle had Helo hitting something inside Kara just right, and she cried out into Lee’s mouth. He pulled back and looked over her shoulder. “Frak her harder, Helo.”

He saw Kara’s mouth move out of the corner of his eye, and he leaned until her mouth was at his ear. She took the lobe between her teeth for a second or two, then whispered, “Please. Please make him let me come. Anything you want, Lee, if he’ll let me come.”

“Is she allowed to come, Helo?”

“Kara. Are you cheating? You know you’re not allowed to ask tonight. You put me in charge.” A pause. “Gods, you feel so frakking good!” He hissed as he pulled completely out of Kara, then stood and pulled her to her feet. “I’m going to untie you, but only so we can take your dress off. I want him to see everything. Be nice.” He loosened the ties around her wrists, rubbing her wrists gently and putting them down at her sides. 

He undid the side-zipper slowly, holding Lee’s eyes the entire time. “She’s got a great rack, Captain. Luscious and suckable. Sensitive. Surprised me the first time she came from just that. Maybe if she’s really good for the rest of the night, we’ll let her come that way. What do you think, Kara? Want us both sucking at the same time? Want to feel both our mouths on you?’ Kara’s increasingly heavy breathing and her wriggling stance answered for her. “Gods. You’re even wetter now, aren’t you? Thinking about it?” He pulled one set of straps over her head, letting the other slide off her shoulders. He let the dress pool at her waist for a moment, then flicked at it. Both men watched it fall to the floor, then Lee’s eyes were jerked back to Kara’s breasts as Helo tied her hands back together. They thrust forward and jiggled, and Lee knelt to pull a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard then letting go.

Kara cried out. 

“You liked that? Guess you were right, Helo.”

“When it comes to Kara’s body, I’m always right. Now, hold her in place.” Helo reached around Kara and dipped his fingers into her. “Gods, she’s really wet now. Help me get her to the desk. I want to frak her bent over it.” He and Lee turned her in the direction of the desk, and Lee gently helped her bend over it. Helo stepped back in and slid into Kara. His grunts and groans filled the room, and Kara began to moan herself. Helo shaped his hands over her ass, then bent over a little, frakking her harder and faster, chasing his climax. He shouted out as he came, petting Kara’s back. “Gods, Kara. So frakking good.”

Kara laid there, face turned to the side, whimpering. 

Watching Kara get frakked over the desk had Lee hard again. “I know what I want next. How about we tie her hands in front?” 

“The CAG’s taking charge, Kara.” They helped her stand up again, and Lee guided her to the sofa, where he sat down.

“I want her straddling me, but facing you. I want you teasing her tits - just little licks and nips at first. Then when I’m ready, we’ll make her come together.”

“Hmm. I like it.” 

Lee guided her hips down with one hand, the other on his cock. When she sank down on him, they both groaned. She wriggled in place, seating Lee nice and deep. "Frak, Kara!”

Helo got to his knees in front of Kara, lifting her arms to place her tied wrists behind his neck. “Ready when you are, Captain.”

Lee nodded at him. He watched over as Helo licked Kara’s breasts all over, baring his teeth to nip at her periodically. He pulled at the tie around her eyes until her head was leaning against his shoulder. He put a hand flat against her belly and he began to move. He quickly decided instead that he would coordinate his efforts with Helo’s, and he licked her neck next time Helo licked her breast. When Helo closed his teeth on her, he bit gently into the cord of muscle on her neck. 

In a few very short minutes, Kara had tightened her arms around Helo and was whimpering, getting louder and louder. Lee caught Helo’s attention and nodded, and Helo began to suck on the nipple in front of him. Lee tugged at Kara’s ear with his teeth. He let go long enough to whisper, “Frak, Kara, come for us,” and went back to loving on her ear, and the spots below and behind it. 

Kara was almost chanting now, “Oh. Oh gods. Frak! Sweet Aphrodite. Gods. Harder, Helo.” Then she let loose a short, sharp scream and began contracting around Lee’s cock. 

“Keep going, Helo. Make her come again.” Lee held Kara’s hips down and started frakking up into her, Her wordless cries were deeper this time - Lee could feel them through his cock. Helo switched breasts again and Kara grabbed his hair, pulling him closer, holding him in place. Lee watched Helo’s throat work as he sucked, and despite his preference for sassy, insubordinate blondes, thought Helo was pretty damn attractive, kneeling there making Kara come.

Lee frakked harder. He rubbed his cheek against Kara’s. “Frak, Kara. Frak. I’m gonna come again.”

Kara nodded. “Come then, Lee. Come for me.” She rotated her hips on every downstroke and in seconds, Lee was moaning out into the room as his hips stuttered in climax. He wrapped his arms around Kara’s belly and hugged her, holding her in place while Helo sucked her to orgasm.

The room was filled with the sound of heaving breaths and sweaty bodies sliding against each other. When his heart slowed enough that he could talk again, Lee said, “Not that I’m complaining, but what the frak was that?”

Helo grinned crookedly at him. “It’s all Kara’s fault. She wore a dress.”

Lee just raised an eyebrow.

Helo shrugged. “Left over from the Academy. Somehow every time Kara wore a dress, I ended up in charge. I guess I saw the dress and took over.”

“Why me, though?”

“She’d never have frakked you any other way. I just gave her what she wouldn’t admit to wanting.”

Kara brought her wrists up and shoved the blindfold up. “Guess you forgot about the other thing, Karl.”

Helo’s head popped up. “Frak.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Once she comes, she’s in charge. And she is relentless. Hope you’ve got great stamina, Lee, ‘cause we’re both gonna need it.”

“You thought I was relentless back then, Helo? I’ve learned a thing or two about self-control since then.”

Helo swallowed, then smiled at her wolfishly. “And I’ve gotten better with age.”


End file.
